


Tempted by sin

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years as an ambassador in another country, it shouldn't be that hard. Two years in and Jared saves the king's life, landing himself with a reward he tells himself he shouldn't want. But maybe some things are too sinful to resist, and maybe Jared wants more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted by sin

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks:_ J2 (vague mentions of Jensen/omc) - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 12, Jared 31), dub-con, topping-from-the-bottom, restraints.

The view from Jared's suite of rooms was stunning, so very unlike anything he had ever seen back in Neria. Despite his home country being just as highly technological as Landaril, their vast lands and much smaller population didn't really call for skyscrapers but Jared sure could see the charm of it when all of the capital stretched out in front of him. It was much easier to focus on glittering buildings instead of the man waiting behind him.

"This wasn't why I came here," Jared said. "You know this is not something that Neria approves of."

Behind him the court chamberlain let out a small sound of disapproval and Jared didn't need to turn around to know the look that would be on the man's face. In the two years that had passed since Jared had arrived at Landaril as an ambassador, his refusal to participate in some of their customs had been a source of much debate. While the people of Landaril were at least as highly evolved as Jared's countrymen, they were still a part of the old religion while Jared's people had long since stopped worshipping any Gods, instead putting all their faith in science and the people who could weave together technology that far surpassed the magic that old religions spoke of.

Here the old religion still held place though, and with it the old custom of the Children of the Gods, something that was so very obvious when Jared finally turned around and he saw the man standing in the middle of the floor, a boy standing beside him. A boy that was too young, too pretty and too naked to really be ignored.

"This is a gift," the chamberlain said with a severe tone to his voice. "That isn't something you can refuse."

Jared tore his gaze off the boy and looked up to the man in front of him. When he had first taken the job as ambassador, he had thought there would be a lot of problems living in a country so different from his own. But now it was two years down the line and things had been smooth even though Jared had refused each time one of the Children had been offered to him. Aged between ten and eighteen they were all light-skinned with a dusting of freckles and even Jared had to agree that some of them were truly gorgeous, but he wouldn't go there.

And then he had been stupid enough to save the king's life.

"If you hadn't been there when His Majesty choked during the dinner, he could have died. He wants you to have this, the entire country wants you to have this."

"This?" Jared cried out. "You're talking about a _boy_. A ten year-old boy!"

"I'm twelve," the boy in question cut in, his voice soft and melodic and his head held high.

That information was enough for Jared to freeze in place because the boy sure looked younger than twelve, and if he was that old, he had been in service for two years which was something Jared didn't want to think about. Maybe it wasn't something their countries would ever start a war over, even less so when it was a war that Neria had no chance of winning, but every fiber of Jared's being screamed against the barbaric practice of the Children of the Gods.

"I promise that His Majesty has always been pleased with me," the boy continued and Jared saw how proud he looked, a small smile tugging at his full lips. "True, he does not share me often but the times it has happened, his guests have always left satisfied. I promise you, Mister Padalecki, that I'm the closest you will ever come to divinity."

There was pride in his voice and it was in that moment that Jared realized that this slender, young boy truly believed, as did his countrymen, that sleeping with one of the Children of the Gods was the closest a human could ever come to their Gods. Jared didn't know what to say to that and he found himself staring at this young boy who stood so proudly in front of him, flawless skin on display and brilliant green eyes locked on Jared's face.

"I'm..." he started. "This isn't..."

The times before he had refused the use of the Children, it had never been as important as this one time would be. It was one thing to beg away from the gift of some small lord or one of the scientists or businessmen that always seemed to loiter around the court, but to deny a gift from the king himself was something completely different.

"No," he said turning towards the chamberlain once more. "I can't, I'm sure His Majesty will understand, this isn't part of my beliefs...it's..."

He was so very close to saying _wrong_ but he knew that if he did, nothing good could come from it. What he hadn't expected was for the young boy to look crestfallen, his gaze falling down to the floor and the previous pride nowhere to be seen.

"Right," the chamberlain said stiffly. "I will inform His Majesty about this."

The man turned and motioned for the young boy to walk out before him and Jared felt his jaw drop slightly. As chamberlain he was one of the highest ranking men within the king's court, but he still deferred to a young boy and it amazed Jared. It wasn't until the door closed behind the two that Jared slumped down into the armchair that was placed in front of the huge panorama window. He stared out over the city in front of him but he wasn't really seeing the huge buildings with their flashing neon signs, all he could still see was the young boy that had so calmly told Jared what he should do to him.

It was a weird country he lived in, and even though he still had three years left on his placement, he thought that maybe it was time to head back home.

-¤-

Usually waking up was a gradual climb into awareness, but not this time.

Jared startled awake, the room much too bright considering he always pulled down the dark blinds and within seconds it caught up with him that he couldn't move. Looking to the sides he realized that he was tied to his big four-poster bed, splayed out spread eagle on the soft sheets. He also realized that the deep sleepiness from the night before could not have been a natural one because he was as naked as the day he was born.

"I'm sorry, but the king did not accept no as an answer. But it's good to see that you accepted the wine he sent you last night."

The voice was calm and Jared's head snapped towards the door so fast that he thought he would hurt his neck. He had known who was there the second he heard the voice but a part of him was still surprised when he saw the chamberlain standing just inside the door.

"You can't do this to me!" Jared cried out, tugging at the restraints but while the cuffs around his wrists and ankles were lined with soft fabric, the metal was still ungiving.

"We're doing this _for_ you," the chamberlain explained with a smile on his lips.

That small small smile made Jared cringe and he started to realize that despite two years in this country, maybe he didn't know as much as he thought he did. Landaril might be the place he called home now, but it was suddenly obvious just how fast that home could turn against him.

"Please, don't," Jared begged, tugging against the cuffs even though he knew it was useless. "Just let me go, please let me go."

"That's not an option, Mr. Padalecki," the chamberlain said. "You can come in now, son. You know what to do."

With the he took a step back and Jared knew who would come through the door even before the young boy stepped inside and Jared wished for something to cover himself up with.

"Thank you, sir," the boy said just before the door closed and he turned to face Jared with a small but hesitant smile on his lips. "I'm sure you will find pleasure with me, Ambassador."

"No!" Jared cried out, fighting the cuffs but there was no getting away.

The boy moved closer, a graceful fluidity to his movements and Jared couldn't tear his eyes off him even though everything inside him screamed at him to look away. The Children of the Gods were always marked by freckles, that much he knew from his time in the country but not all with freckles were chosen for that service. He had never understood fully why the priests found these children to be different but in the boy in front of him he saw something that he had never seen before. Slender limbs moved with such graceful control, his eyes firmly locked on Jared and despite his young age, there was no doubt that this boy was good-looking, his freckles no more than a fine dusting against his pale skin.

"Don't do this..." Jared pleaded even as the boy pushed himself up until he was kneeling on the bed, close enough that Jared could feel the heat of his skin.

"This is a gift," the boy said, reaching out to place one hand against Jared's belly. "They told me you've never been with one of the Children before. Let me show you how good..."

"God, no!" Jared said, shaking his head. "This isn't what I want... I don't want some kid whose name I don't even know."

The boy looked up at Jared in surprise before a smile stretched his lips and his green eyes sparkled.

"Oh, is that the problem? I'm Jensen Ackles, and I'm really proud to make you come in touch with the divine."

"What..."

Jared didn't know if he meant to protest, to ask question, but it all faded away as this _child_ leaned in and lapped at Jared' soft cock, tongue swirling around the head at the same time as Jensen looked up at Jared through thick eyelashes.

His mind was screaming at him to get away, his hands clenched in the sheets but he had nowhere to go and his struggles only made him push up against Jensen, something that made the boy smile even as his lips were pressed against Jared's dick. To his own horror his body responded to the wet heat of the boy's lips, or maybe even to the view of red lips parting around the head. Jared's cock filled with blood and Jensen moved closer, shifting until he was kneeling between Jared's spread legs and he balanced himself with his hands against Jared's thighs.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut, trying to distance himself from what was happening but it only helped to make his world narrow down to the feel of soft lips wrapping around the head of his cok and he shouted out in shocked pleasure when Jensen sealed his lips tight under the crown and sucked hard. It was so very obvious that the boy knew exactly what he was doing, tongue pressing against the slit even as he sucked and it was impossible for Jared not to harden further.

"Please stop, Jensen...fuck... Don't...ugh..."

He hated that his protests were cut through by moans but he couldn't not react to Jensen and he trembled with pleasure when a too-small hand stroked over his sac, slowly playing with his balls even as Jensen shifted forward to take more of Jared's dick in his mouth. Someone as small as Jensen shouldn't be able to deepthroat Jared but he did, shifting slightly once more until his lips were a tight seal around the base of Jared's cock. When the boy swallowed, throat fluttering around Jared's cock, he thought he could see fireworks behind his closed eyelids.

"Jesus fuck..." Jared breathed out before he melted back into the mattress.

The protests faded away, a small voice still screaming in the back of his head but somehow it didn't matter as much as the pleasure of Jensen's mouth did. What truly got to Jared was the fact that Jensen was moaning around him, soft sounds that sent vibrations down through Jared's dick and he thought he was insane, but it seemed as if Jensen liked what he was doing. A hot tongue knew exactly where to push and swirl, keeping the perfect amount of friction and Jared was far past any chance of protesting.

"See," Jensen said as he pulled back with a wet pop. "I knew you would like it."

Jared shook his head but he wasn't sure of it was in denial or a way to clear his mind from the hazy fog of lust that clouded his thoughts.

"But you do like it, Ambassador," Jensen said and his smile was brilliant. "You like me."

"I'm Jared... I'm not...don't..."

He didn't fully know what he was saying, only knew that it felt wrong to hear the boy address him with a title and not his name but he regretted that thought when Jensen's smile turned teasing, a tilt to his smile that made Jared's toes curl.

"Jared," Jensen breathed out, the warmth of his breath fanning over Jared's cock.

Never before had his name sounded as dirty as it did on Jensen's lips, a whispered promise of things Jared shouldn't want but that his body was craving. The boy moved on from Jared's cock, lips moving down his length until he pressed soft kisses against Jared's hips, tongue tracing over sharp bones and Jared couldn't stop himself from twitching at the tickling sensation of Jensen's lips and tongue against his skin.

"Don't you think I'm beautiful?" Jensen asked, pushing himself up until he was kneeling right next to Jared again.

Whatever words Jared had been about to speak, they caught in his throat when he realized that the boy by his side was hard, small cock curving up and Jared couldn't keep his eyes away, taking in the way pre-come beaded at the slit and his hands twitched, a part of him wanting to touch even though he knew how wrong it would be.

"Jared?" Jensen prompted when Jared didn't answer.

"You're gorgeous," Jared got out, teeth clenched together so hard it hurt but he couldn't deny this vision of sin that was presented in front of him.

Jensen was beyond pretty, he was everything that Jared shouldn't want, everything he had told himself was wrong with this country and yet he was harder than he had ever been before, cock throbbing with need as he watched the boy beside him. His eyes widened when Jensen raised one hand to suck two fingers in between full lips, eyes closing and a low moan reverberating as Jensen made sure to get his fingers really wet. If Jared had been able he would have stroked himself as Jensen pulled his fingers free and reached behind himself. Jared could hear it, the wet sound of Jensen pushing his fingers inside and even if he hadn't been able to hear it he would have realized what was happening when Jensen's mouth fell open on a soft moan. The boy's head fell back, lips parted as he rocked back against his own fingers and Jared couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to push his fingers inside Jensen.

He knew it was wrong, that it was something he had fought against since he first arrived in Landaril, but it was still the hottest thing he had ever been a part of and he groaned when Jensen moved to straddle him without even pulling his fingers out. Jensen's small dick was mere inches from Jared but in the position they were in it didn't even help for Jared to raise his hips, searching for friction. Not when Jensen's eyes opened and the boy looked at him with a slow smile.

"Do you want me?" he asked, shifting forward ever so slightly and Jared felt their dicks brush against each other for the briefest of seconds.

"No," Jared gritted out even as his cock twitched at the soft touch.

"Liar," Jensen accused. "I'll show you just how could it can be. I'll make you see stars. No, I'll make you see _God_."

Jared didn't think that moment was very far away, not when his whole body was tingling with sensations and Jensen's small hand wrapped around the base of his cock, holding him steady when Jensen moved and shifted until Jared's dick was pressing against that small hole. He froze in place, his whole body going rigid but nothing he did could stop Jensen from pushing down and Jared could feel the way the boy's body opened up for him.

It shouldn't feel good, but it did.

It shouldn't be the most intense pleasure Jared had ever felt, but it was.

"God, you're huge," Jensen breathed out, his head thrown back and eyes glazed over as he lowered himself down until the rounded curve of his ass was flush against Jared's thighs.

"Fuck, fuck," Jared groaned and squeeze his eyes together again but it did nothing to help against the onslaught of sensations.

"Can you feel it?" Jensen asked on a soft exhale.

Jared had no idea what the boy was talking about, but with Jensen's inner walls fluttering around his dick, he didn't think there was a single thing he _didn't_ feel in that moment. He had never been aware of anyone as he was aware of Jensen, the way it was all a bit too much for him to really be able to deal with.

"Never...no...." Jared protested. "Never like this..."

"No," Jensen admitted, circling his hips in a move that made Jared's fists clench. "You've never been with one of the Children before..."

He wanted to push away all thoughts of just what Jensen was, of all the things he had done before but it was obvious that Jensen knew what he was doing. The boy started moving, changing from the slow grind to actually riding him, hands balanced on Jared's chest and Jared couldn't pull his eyes away from where their bodies were connected.

Suddenly all that people said about the Children of the Gods seemed a lot more real than it ever had before, because if there was a deity, a part of Jared thought he might find it in the perfect heat of Jensen's body.

The orgasm was already building inside him, heat coiling deep in his groin and ratcheting higher each time Jensen pushed down, impaling himself on Jared's cock. The boy's own small dick was hard, pre-come leaking down the shaft but Jensen did not move to touch himself, seemingly all focused on riding Jared. He pushed himself up and back, arching his back and placing his hands on Jared's thighs. The shift of angle made Jared touch new places inside the small body above him and Jared moaned loudly when Jensen threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh...yes....oh..." Jensen moaned. "See how good it is. How good I can make it for you. Knew you'd..oh.... uh...just like that."

Jared had no choice but to take it, just watch how Jensen's slender body moved, the way his ass clung to Jared's cock each time he lifted himself up and the punched out little moans that left him when Jensen slid back down. It shouldn't be good, he knew it shouldn't, but his body didn't care. In fact it was beyond good, it was heat and tightness and it was _wrong_ in a way that made Jared's blood burn with the heat of it.

A thin sheen of sweat was covering Jensen's pale skin, making his freckles stand out even more and Jared caught himself licking his lips, wishing he could let his tongue paint lines between those golden flecks sprinkled over Jensen's nose and down his shoulders and chest. Somewhere in the back of Jared's mind he did know that men could come from just anal stimulation, but he was still caught by surprise when Jensen's already tight ass clamped down around him and the too-young boy painted Jared's chest with come.

Jared's own orgasm exploded through him, more intense than anything he had felt before and everything else faded away until his world was narrowed down to the feeling of Jensen around him, the tightness of him and the total bliss making his face a picture of perfection.

His release was still making his whole body tremble, small shivers running through his body and it took him several long moments to get back to himself. By the time his heart rate was slowing down and his breathing back to normal, he realized that Jensen as pushing forward, almost making Jared's cock slide free as the boy moved to unfasten Jared's wrists.

"What...are you....doing?" Jared groaned, flexing his hands as he got his mobility back.

"You like me,"Jensen said, his voice sounding sure and proud.

Jared's squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in denial but despite the fact that his arms were free he didn't move away from the boy on top of him. Instead he found himself reaching out, hand wrapping around Jensen's narrow hips and pulling the boy back down on his still-hard cock.

"Yes," he groaned, unable to keep the word back.

The small voice in the back of his mind was still screaming, telling him how wrong it would be but once he'd had him, Jared couldn't imagine giving up the boy still on top of him. Jensen was smiling down at him, a sated smile that made Jared's whole body burn with desire but he couldn't deny that Jensen riding him was the greatest of pleasures. All that had been wrong seemed slightly more right and even with guilt burning his veins Jared pulled Jensen down, pressing their lips together in heated kiss and he could feel the smile stretching Jensen' lips.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen knelt beside his king, cheek pressing against the man's thigh and he had to force himself not to smile. Jared's marks were still on his body, finger-shaped bruises on his hips where Jared had clutched him once Jensen had released him from the restraints. He knew he had done good, could see it in the way Jared was watching him even as they were gathered in front of the court. The king reached down, his fingers brushing through Jensen's hair and he pushed in to the soft touch.

"Ambassador Padalecki," the king called out and Jensen watched as the man moved forward, head bowed down. "I owe you my life."

"I only did what anyone else would have done," Jared said, eyes never sliding over to Jensen.

"And yet, you were the one that did it," the king said. "And as a sign of appreciation I gave you the chance to appreciate one of the Children of the Gods."

Jensen raised his head, proud to be the one his king was talking about, proud to know he had been the one giving the ambassador pleasure. For the first time Jared's gaze rose to land on Jensen and to his surprise Jensen could see doubt and even fear in the man's gaze before hazel eyes once more lowered to the floor.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jared agreed.

"It's not repayment enough," the king said, making Jensen twitch, the only reaction he allowed himself.

"I don't require payment," the ambassador said but Jensen could see the tension in the man's body.

"And that's why you'll receive it," the king said. "I want to grant you a full citizenship in Landaril."

Jensen saw several people in the court look surprised, a citizenship wasn't something often given and it was even more rare to be granted to someone that didn't have blood ties within Larandil.

"On top of that," the king continued. "I will allow you one of our Children. The one that you chose will belong to you for the remainder of your time with us, only to be used by others during our religious holidays."

It took all Jensen's long practiced self control to not show how much he wanted it, how eager he was. He always knew he was good but the king didn't always have time to spend with Jensen, too much other things filling up his day and too many other Children wanting his attention. Of course it wasn't sure that Jared would chose him, but Jensen had hopes and he wanted to show Jared just how good things could be. How good Jensen could be.

-¤-  
-¤-

It was an offer unlike anything Jared had heard of before and he could see the surprise, awe and jealousy of the people around the big hall but what really got to him was the almost hopeful look on Jensen's face.

"Your Majesty," Jared said, carefully choosing his words. "I'm still assigned to this position for another three years."

"I'm aware of that, Ambassador," the king said. "Just think about this, you've done a good job during your time here and if things go well, we would be pleased to see you stay with us after your ambassador position is taken over by someone else. Last night, you got to experience what we feel, our closeness to the gods."

"I get to choose?" Jared said, knowing he condemned himself with those very words.

"Yes," the king said with a nod.

"Then I'm choosing Jensen," Jared said and the boy barely waited for a nod from the king before he stood up, body graceful and every movement nothing but sinful as he moved forward.

Jensen stepped up to him, standing too close and Jared could feel the scent of him, the heat between their bodies and it was all more than he had ever expected. Three long years to go and he knew he would spend too much of that time with Jensen under him, around him.

Three years, but the day he left he had no intention of leaving Jensen behind.

-¤-  



End file.
